Shoggoth
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-A to 8-C Name: Shoggoth Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vol II Gender: All Female Age: Varies, but likely all very old due to lore Classification: Shoggoth, slime, maid, Monster Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can alter their cells to become any organ, or any tool they may need, including not limited to towels, clothes, spoons, chairs, beds, etc.), Metal Manipulation (can turn their cells into spoons, frying pans, etc, and manipulation its shape), Empathetic Manipulation (Upon serving their master, they feel a sense of pleasure. The longer they serve their master, the more pleasurable they feel, with them suppressing an internal ecstasy like that of madness. Upon touching someone, it will cause them to share this pleasure, thus meaning they can potentially spread great pleasure with a mere touch), minor Mind Manipulation (Upon spreading their pleasure, they can also make it so their service is desired). Healing, Regeneration (At least High-Low, likely Low-Mid, possibly Mid. They are able to casually have a sword cut through them and heal from it instantly. It's unknown what will occur if decapitated, but it's likely they will be just as unaffected) and body control (Can manipulate their body into tools, and can even detach said tools from their body, then reabsorb them later) due to Slime Physiology. Transmutation/Matter Manipulation (Whilst the appearance is unaffected, the make-up of their master is altered to act like slime, thus passing on their healing and regeneration properties, by touching them after a while of service. Also, whilst mainly seen through metaphorical language, it is said that they can meld together with their master.), possibly Fire Durability (whilst seen as not good with flames, they do hold their cells when a frying pan very close to fire and are seemingly unaffected). Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be comparable to other Monster Girls, such as lamias), possibly Room to Building level (A famous quote is "A house is a tool for living in". As Shoggoths desire to become all the tools their master requires, it is not a stretch to theorise they could become their living space. However, as this is never touched upon, the size is unknown: it could be a single room or a small house for all we know, but likely not a large one.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Should be comparable to other Monster Girls), but can also ignore certain attacks (A sword slice has no effect on them, for example). Stamina: Unknown, likely very high, as they constantly work. Range: Standard melee range, but can expand upon this due to body control and slime physiology. Standard Equipment: Whatever tool they desire, made from their own body. Can detach it from their body too! Intelligence: Originally low or nonexistent according to lore, but then granted intelligence and emotions by the Demon Lord upon their ascension. Regardless, they are very skilled at all household duties and have masterful control over their emotions, easily bottling up the most intense, despite not naturally possessing them originally. Weaknesses: None notable, however their body acting as an erogenous region may hinder them in combat situations somewhat. Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Slime Physiology: Shoggoths have body control, with their cells being superior to totipotent stem cells in terms of potential, allowing them to become any tool they may require to serve their master. Due to their composition, they are effected from the likes of sword cuts, which will just pass through their body without damaging them, and then they easily regenerate or heal from it. * Pleasure: Merely serving their masters gives them pleasure, with simple acts such as feeding or drying being the equivalent to romantic acts to them. They longer they serve their master, the more pleasurable they feel until they experience internal ecstasy equivalent to madness, yet bottle it up completely. The only proof of this is by looking into their eyes, as they are externally quiet and calm. This is important, as by touching someone, they can spread this pleasure onto them, causing them to perhaps go mad with ecstasy and thus distracting them. This can be used to almost mind control their master into desiring their service and company. * Manipulating composition: Whilst not obvious from outwards appearance at all, they can spread some of their slime physiology onto their master by touching them over time. The only known effect of this is that the healing and regenerative properties are passed on. It may be that they can manipulate composition or the very atomic make up of beings.